


additional effort required

by kissaphobic



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaphobic/pseuds/kissaphobic
Summary: ❝i don't need help.❞❝ jisoo, i think you do - your grades have gone down to a c average.❞❝fuck off, kim.❞- or in which jisoo is the heir to her father's millionaire company, but her grades might be her downfall. jennie is assigned as a private tutor.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123





	1. One

It's the rattling sensation that crawls up Jisoo's spine that helps her know she's in the right place. The uncomfortable feeling of everyone gathering around her as she makes her way through Meera Academy's entrance. Lisa is right beside her, a ray of sunshine - but it's to be expected. 

Lisa's wearing bright clothes, a giant light pink t-shirt with a cartoon cat printed on it, along with some blue skinny jeans. It's cute, and stands out compared to Jisoo's dark contrast; black hoodie with some old navy jeans that she put on last minute. It's obvious to see who woke up earlier. 

Jisoo feels her eyes begin to droop the more she falls into the spell of the buzzing students chatter and litter pattering sounds of feet on the floor flooding both her ears. This year was going to be different. It was the last year she'd spend with Lisa and the others. Last year she'd be able to prove herself to her father that she was worthy of the Company assets - that she could make her own if she wanted to. 

Her trance is broken by Seulgi who, practically, slams open her locker. She's bubbling with energy, as if she's drunk, and Lisa only adds to the fire. Bustling over to her with excitement. Jisoo laughs. 

"Seulgi oh my God!" A voice crack and a tone of relief mixes into her words. Jisoo watches beside them as the two go for a hug, Lisa squeals, "I haven't seen you in, what? Two days?" 

The joy on their faces is evident, obvious. Jisoo pushes herself away from her locker and comes between her two friends, an arm wrapped around each. 

"Yanno," she begins, drawing out her speech for attention, "This year is gonna be my year. I can feel it." The two blink and stare, "I mean it! I'm going to be…incredible I tell you." 

Seulgi snorts, a fond grin on her features, "Yeah, good luck with that. You've got to work on your school work first." 

Jisoo ungrips from her to hit the back of Seulgi's head lightly. Lisa giggles, "I'm happy we're back, I missed you guys - oddly enough." 

"You have such a good way with words, " Jisoo replies bluntly, turning the switch of the lock connected to her locker. "Lisa have you ever thought of writing a memoir?" 

The younger doesn't seem to catch onto the sarcasm leaked into Jisoo's tone, and happily indulges in explaining to the duo what the titles of each chapter would be, who would have special mentions, why her English teacher would get a section alone, and so on. Neither of the girls interrupt her, they don't want to ruin the positive atmosphere that's been created between the three. And that's fine, because the day isn't all that positive so far, with the smell of cheap perfume and axe body spray making their way up Jisoo's nostrils. This is definitely a smell she didn't miss. You can practically _see_ the auras off people fill the murky green corridors as the three girls walk. Students part like the red sea. 

"I hate this." Jisoo mumbles under her breath, loud enough for only Lisa and Seulgi to hear, "First years probably think I'm the biggest bitch going, huh?" 

Lisa smiles, "I mean everyone knows your Dad and the assets he has, you're basically the Queen here." It's a joke. Jisoo knows that, but it kind of stings. She just wants to go home and sleep. 

"Jesus Christ. Hierarchy's like that only exist in stupid teenage dramas." Seulgi pops in, almost bounces. She's walking backwards, checking her school bag so that she has all her supplies, "Lisa you need to stop letting all that go to your head." 

But maybe she's in denial. Because Jisoo can admit, for the years she's attended Meera, many students have held respect for her. And those who didn't - she fought back with. She gets her way, but not out of spite. Just logic, and that bothers a lot of individuals who wish they had her place. Whether she's a queen or not, she wasn't going to waste this year getting into stupid fist fights or slack off detentions. She was going to it right. 

But everyone is staring, and whispering in awe. Because _that's_ Jisoo Kim. She's the new heir to her father's company. She's had her life set out for her since she was born. 

And it's suffocating.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's early in the morning yet, so there's no classes. However, there's enough students to start a crowd - and that's exactly what Kim Jisoo is doing.
> 
> She's on top of someone, a boy it seems, and beating the living _shit_ out of him. Of course it's her, when is it not.

Jennie sits in a trance and stares at the car ahead of her. It's a hot day, the first day of school, and she's nearly falling asleep because of the comforting heat wrapping itself around her. Her thighs are roasting through her ripped jeans and she's kind of regretting that she wore a jacket. However, it doesn't faze her.

There's little dust particles in the air, the kind that when the sun hits a ray oh so perfect in front of you that you can see each one clearly. It's pretty, and makes Jennie close her eyes on instinct in case any of the invisible pieces land in her eyes. They never do, or if they do - she doesn't feel it; they're miniscule.

Rosé is driving her to school, but the traffic is the real one guiding them. She has some indie pop playlist connected to the car speaker from her phone, and she's tapping the steering wheel in rhythm to the music, in her own little world. Her white t-shirt fits her nicely. It's a tight fit, but it compliments her waist and shoulders. Jennie sings along idly to the toons, only knowing a few songs, or some just the chorus of. Rosé usually isn't a lover of school, but first days and last days mean the world to her, and it's obvious she's trying to make an effort. Jennie thinks it might be for her sake, maybe Rosé has caught up with her mad mood.

Because Jennie doesn't want to be here. She wants to be back in bed and forget nearly everything that has happened over the summer. But that's impossible, so she has to grin and bear it. The only positive thing about this is that she actively _likes_ school. It's reassuring almost, it's a constant in Jennie's life. And if she didn't want to go home, the library existed. 

It was their last year at Meera, but they day was beginning like shit. The one thing Jennie never understood about, well, _everyone else_ was the utter _hatred_ many held towards Meera Academy and the subject of school itself. Maybe that was just because their lives were so good. But she's lying, because no-one's life is perfect, Jennie just tells herself that so her self doubt has meaning and her anxiety has a reason to adapt to her surroundings; albeit strangely.

Rosé sighs as a song finishes, laughing to the last chorus jokingly. She's trying to catch the other's attention, Jennie knows that, but addressing the elephant in the room might make her break down in front of Rosé - and Jennie can't handle that.

"Jen." It's not the beginning of a sentence, it's just a name. But it's said as if it's a statement, and it catches said name by surprise. Rosé puts up the hand break, and turns to Jennie - the traffic hasn't moved in ten minutes, it can wait. "What's up?"

"Hmm?" Jennie's a terrible actress. 

Rosé stares with a dead face, "Your mood. What's wrong?"

She blinks, "What mood?" An awkward laugh, "Nothing, why would there be?"

The blonde girl purses her lips, with a puzzling look on her features. She scans Jennie's face, but seems to give up quicker than either would like, as the car ahead is finally moving.

"You know you can always talk to me, right?"

Jennie nods timidly, facing the front window of the car with Rosé in unison, "It's fine, Rosie. It's just...my Mom."

"What happened?" 

"We had another fight this morning." 

Rosé clicks her tongue, changing the gears of the vehicle as they drive onto the main road, Meera Academy is just three minutes away, "You'll be okay," she puts a hand on Jennie's shoulder casually, trying to concentrate on the road. Jennie understands, she does, but she really isn't in the mood for human touch right now.

-

Jennie isn't one for mad moods, and she supposes that's what annoys her the most. She's a happy person, and she wasn't going to let her hormones get the best of her first day.

Rosé and her part ways quickly, as Jennie is both in the student council team and a small math club she's hoping will start up. And she's _excited_ and she _should be_ because it's her last year, and she's going to make a difference! And honestly fuck anyone who says otherwise. 

She's greeted by the student council head, Wendy, as she walks through the doors of the back classroom. It's a relief to her system - Wendy went through an injury just before school ended last May, so it's nice to know she was okay. 

Jennie smiles at her gleefully, opening her arms for a hug - Wendy accepts. "I'm so happy you're alright." Jennie's words are said while she buries herself into Wendy's shoulder, "Jihyo was great while you were gone, though." 

"She's a natural born leader, I'm honestly thinking of letting her take the reins." 

Jennie rolls her eyes, "I'm not sure, the whole school missed your newspapers." 

"I only missed proper school for two months!" 

"Still." 

Wendy guides her to the back room, where Jihyo and a boy Jennie isn't familiar with are crouching down looking at old school photos. Jihyo seems entranced in the photos, but the boy is entranced in her. 

"Who's this?" Wendy asks, voice warm and welcoming. 

The boy perks up, probably about to speak, but Jihyo interrupts, "This is Daniel, he's from the year below us. He just asked if he could be Newspaper team!" 

_"I did?"_ The boy turns to Jihyo, annoyance in his eyes, yet he doesn't seem completely opposed. 

"You did." Her smile is lethal. 

Wendy laughs awkwardly in response to the exchange, and glances to Jennie, "That's wonderful! You'll have to fill out a form of consent to be part of the activities," Wendy's talking under her breath and she walks over to her desk and takes out a folder of files, "Oh! You'll also need a card of proof that you're on the council, just in case you need to be called out of class." 

Wendy is so excited, it's evident in her tone, and Jennie is so immersed in it. Because this is going back to normal, and she loves it. 

The normal chatter that they hear outside suddenly goes to uproar, and the four peers and other student council members around them all look around, starting at the door. 

"What the fuck is going on there?" a random guy says it, Jennie can't place her finger down on his name. 

Wendy is the first to go, oozing with confidence with every step. Her skirt swayed naturally as she walked towards the door. Jennie follows in suit, right behind her. 

Funnily enough, the yelling isn't too far from the student council office, it's about a classroom or two down, in front of the bathroom just across from a French class. The two navigate their way across the crowd. People seem to recognise them, but it doesn't stop the cheering, the excitement, the animal behaviour. It's early in the morning yet so there's no classes, yet there's enough students to start a crowd - and that's exactly what Kim Jisoo is doing. 

She's on top of someone, a boy it seems, and beating the living shit out of him. Of course it's her, when is it not. 

The boy is about to strike back, finally. Jennie assumes so anyway, because while he has a bloody nose and bruise starting to form on his cheek, Jisoo looks ethereal. 

But when is she not? She's arguably the prettiest girl Meera has ever had, and even with the crowd surrounding them Jisoo just radiates this shine that draws everyone to her. But maybe Jennie's wrong - maybe it's just funny to see a short Asian girl be stronger than a 5'10 white guy. And while Jennie wishes that wasn't the case - she's wrong. 

"Okay clear it up!" Wendy's voice echoes over everyone, and slowly the jeering comes to a halt. Jisoo is just about to throw another punch when Wendy stops her, both hands merely _clinging_ to Jisoo's wrist, in a sad attempt to stop her from bursting the poor guy's lip. 

Jisoo roughly pulls her hand from the council head's grasp, but doesn't hit him, knowing that she's done her damage and doing anymore will get her in even more trouble that she's already in. She gets off the guy, looking at him like she's dirt, and glances at Jennie. 

It's the first time Jennie has ever looked Kim Jisoo in the eyes, if you don't count last year's talent show when they passed each other on the stage. Though Jisoo probably doesn't remember. Wendy sighs audibly, and the crowd slowly starts to disappear due to lack of entertainment, "Can you come with me?" 

The boy gives Jisoo a smug look, but she doesn't seem to give in to his advances, though the same can't be said for ten minutes ago. She doesn't seem to understand what Wendy means, even though this has happened multiple times in the years they've been together. 

"Jisoo, you can't keep doing this." 

"I have my reasons." Her response is sharp. 

"You could get expelled!" 

The boy is gone, which is funny. Jennie didn't notice him leave. But it was probably because she's so caught up in between Jisoo and Wendy's tension. 

The guilty girl raises an eyebrow, her friends wavering around her. Jennie recognises Seulgi - she's in her history class and, in all honesty, is a pain. But she gets the highest grades in that class, Jennie is constantly a percentage or two behind. The other girl is Lisa, she did a dance trio with Seulgi and Momo last year for the talent show. They came first - it was incredible. But Jennie doesn't know much about Lisa other than that. There's another girl there too. 

"Jisoo, do you want us to stay?" the girl with short hair says with an annoyed tone. Not with Jisoo though, with Wendy. With _Jennie._ The council in general. 

"Jeongyeon, it's fine, just - I'll see you at lunch." 

All three nod, but not before giving Jihyo, who just came along, an irritated look. 

"Jisoo what were you thinking?" Wendy speaks to her as they're friends, and Jisoo follows suit, snorting as if the other had told a corny joke, "He got what he deserved, what can I say." 

Wendy breathes through her teeth, rolling her eyes up to heaven, "I swear to God it's the _first_ day." 

Jennie half wishes she had this confidence with people like Jisoo, with figures that seemed to stand out the way she did - but she doesn't. Besides, she's perfectly happy to watch from the sidelines with Jihyo, who speaks up, "I'm honestly surprised no teachers were around," Jihyo turns to Wendy, "But news like this will spread like wildfire so we have to sort this out quick." 

Her words make sense, "Can you at least come to the student Council office to explain what happened - the principal may treat you nicer if we're on your side." 

_Holy fuck her knuckles are bleeding._

Jisoo laughs, "Yeah, no shit. I beat him _so_ hard." Jisoo's demeanor drops for a _split second._

Jennie feels the red flooding her checks. She didn't mean to say that out loud - she didn't. But it slipped out, probably because she wants to talk to Jisoo. Because, well, she's _cool._

2000s movies about popular groups and nerds may be dead (and they are), but Jisoo is the textbook version of those biker girls and Jennie thinks it's just her twelve year old self trying to catch a thrill of it. 

Funnily enough, Jisoo obliges to their offer. Walking with them steadily to the office. But stops when they reach the door - she's uncomfortable. 

"He tried to touch Lisa's ass, alright? Can I go now." 

Wendy grimaces, "What?" 

"He… was eyeing her up and shit. I saw it happen - you can check the cameras." 

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" 

"I don't know - it's not mine to tell." Jisoo looks down for a minute, sad, angry, but proud. And Jennie kind of is too, because she beat the shit out of him for what he did, "Please - don't tell anyone. I don't want Lisa feeling uncomfortable or this going around the school. He probably won't tell anyone anyways because he'd get in trouble." 

Jennie talks for the first time - willingly, "Well if you ask me - he deserved it. You should've given him a matching bruise on the other cheek." It's a funny joke, and Jihyo and Wendy seem to smile at it, even though they both are obviously concerned - not for Jisoo, but for Lisa. But Jennie isn't paying attention to that - because Jisoo is _looking at her._ The same way Jennie looked at those girls on TV with the black leather jackets, and their own car, and their huge group of friends - in _awe._ Jisoo's smile is lopsided, a smirk almost. 

And then Jennie notices something. 

Kim Jisoo is really, really pretty.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her father rolls his eyes, "Not really I suppose," he sighs before swallowing some food in his mouth, "You don't seem to be injured, so I'm assuming she got the blunt of it."
> 
> "He." She runs her fingers over her knuckles on her right hand, a scab is forming.
> 
> His tone is mocking, "Impressive."

One sound Jisoo hated as a child was silverware to plates - and if she's being honest with herself, she still does know. She hates how the metal fork can push itself against the ceramic and make a death sound. It makes the hair on the back of her neck prick and toes curl, and in general puts her on edge. But Jisoo supposes that's just what having dinner with her father is by now; being on edge. Alone in the big house, an arguable mansion, with a man she despises.

Her older sister and brother have been gone for years, which leaves Jisoo, her father, the ghost of her mother - and an imposter. The imposter had curly blonde hair that reached past her shoulders, and beautiful pale skin. Radiant brown eyes and an amazing smile. But more than that - she was _young._ Very young, much too young for Mr Kim, anyways. Mr Kim looked _too much _like Jisoo, or rather, Jisoo looks too much like Mr Kim. It keeps her up at night, and she hates it. But she hates the woman more - not because she's a wicked witch (she's actually not that bad) Jisoo just knows that she's a gold digger. However, isn't it obvious? Mr Kim knows what he's doing - he's doing _her._ __

____

____

The 'imposter' couldn't be more than five years older than Jisoo herself, and she despises that. It makes her blood boil and her eyes hurt from glaring at both the woman and the man she was supposed to call her father. The woman has gone out tonight, after all, she's in her early twenties and wants to live life. Going out with her friends to parties and bragging to everyone about the twenty four carat diamond ring she's going to be getting soon in honour of an engagement that Jisoo can practically _smell_ coming. Mr Kim doesn't seem to care, in his late forties.

Because the _real_ Mrs Kim is dead, and there's no getting her back. So Jisoo is stuck with a twenty three year old woman walking around the house having the audacity to boss her around the odd time - even though her older brother is older than that woman. 

Mr Kim and his daughter converse in awkward small talk, though it doesn't seem to be acknowledged by either parties. The normal questions, was school good today, how are you, the weather. Random shit that Jisoo doesn't care about. Well, she kind of cares about school - but that's mainly the friends aspect. 

Speak of the Devil, "I heard you got into a fight in school today." Mr Kim isn't looking at her, he's in the middle of pouring gravy over his potatoes, but he glances up to see her reaction. 

Jisoo blinks, "And?" She lifts her vision from her steak to him, "Does it matter."

Her father rolls his eyes, "Not really I suppose," he sighs before swallowing some food in his mouth, "You don't seem to be injured, so I'm assuming she got the blunt of it." 

"He." She runs her fingers over her knuckles on her right hand, a scab is forming. 

His tone is mocking, "Impressive."

The tension, quite literally, could be cut with a knife. The table is comically long, as the dining hall is only for important matters, which is why Jisoo is surprised they're in this room. They have a smaller dining hall, probably the size of someone else's house - but it's smaller nonetheless. This one is almost a football field.

"Make any friends?" 

"I've been attending Meera for years, father. I have friends." 

Mr Kim chuckles, "Yes I hear you're well known."

But _where_ is he hearing these things. Jisoo didn't get reported to the principal's office - at least she thinks she didn't. Wendy wouldn't lie to her like that. So where the fuck was he getting this information. 

"And who are you hearing that from?" Jisoo says quizzingly. 

He smiles smugly, "A little birdy told me." 

_Go fuck yourself._

They used to use this room a lot when Mrs Kim was still alive, who was an avid formal party lover. The last time Jisoo attended one she was eleven, not that she had a choice to attend or not - they stopped when she was twelve. When Mrs Kim passed.

"I suppose you're wondering why we're here."

Jisoo nearly jumps, holding herself back from playing with her food with anxiousness. By right, she shouldn't really be able to hear him, he's so far away. But the room is so big, and the sound bounces around like a soccer ball. The harsh scrapes of her father's knife and fork drag across his plate as he reaches for steak - and it echoes, just like a ball. Jisoo feels like throwing up, but her father is staring at her expectantly, obviously wanting a response, and she has no choice to oblige. 

"Yes, father." She's blunt. 

"As you know, you're in your last year of Meera." 

Jisoo purses her lips in annoyance - he can't see her that well without his glasses, so she'll be fine, "Yes, father." 

"However, I'm not sure I can hand over the family business to you." 

Korean Oil Farm Incorporated. A multi million dollar financial plan that Mr Kim had been planning since he was fourteen years old, and Jisoo despises him for it. He expected his children to achieve that as well. 

Jisoo scoffs,"You didn't hand it over to Jung Hun or Jiyoon - why should I expect the same?" 

Because really, she didn't. It was a surprise he didn't offer it to her older brother, Jung Hun, full stop. And he's six years older than her. But Mr Kim kept silent, not uttering a word of any sort of any of the Kim siblings. 

That is, of course, besides right now. 

"Because you're my prodigy." 

"What?" 

"Jisoo - you excel in every subject. You always have - for years. But the past two years your grade average has gone tremendously, and I won't let someone so careless take over my business." His tone is sharp as he takes a bite from his steak, the fork screeching against his plate, "You will need to improve in your academics or your rebellioness will be your downfall."

"I fail to understand," she replies, "Are you implying that just because I no longer get As I can't have the company you _'might'_ give me?" 

Because the thought is obscured. Jisoo could go into acting, or modelling - why would her father hand over the company? Articles say that if the revenue keeps steady the Kim Family will be billionaires within the next three years. 

"I'm assigning a private tutor." 

Jisoo sighs, attempting to stay calm, "Father, with all due respect, I'm not listening to an old woman tell me how to do times tables outside of school hours. I hear enough of that within." 

"It's someone your age, her grades are spectacular and I received proof. I want you to go to the school library after school tomorrow to meet her. I intend to pay her well - don't disappoint me." 

"Father, what are you talking about?" 

But he doesn't respond, because he's said what needs to be said and doesn't need to repeat himself. 

"What happens if I don't -" a pause, "- improve?" Jisoo's voice is small. 

"The same as your brother and sister, obviously." Mr Kim laughs to himself, it's said matter-of-factly. He takes another breath, and smiles at his daughter. Jisoo stares. 

"You know what happens, sweetheart," he talks as if he's explaining something to a toddler, his tone is full of love, "I'll disown you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support!! comments mean the world to me x


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dude, you went to the office." Rosé's laughing.
> 
> "Yes thank you for speaking the obvious Roseanne, I did."
> 
> "Yeah and what the fuck happened? You've never been there in your life."

The seat is rigid and digs into Jennie's sides, but the anxiety crawling through her skin is much, much worse. She's only been to the principal's fofcie once - when she was seven years old. When Sandra Cassidy tried to push her down a flight of stairs and Jennie slapped her - both got in trouble. Both never spoke to each other again. She's just outside the office, in the waiting area. There's another girl there fixing her appearance in her mirror, not in a vain way, more to make sure she looks presentable. Jennie doesn't recognise her, she must be a first year, couldn't be more than sixteen. 

The antique plaster on the wall is ugly colour than Jennie would've gotten rid of years ago if she was in charge. It was a musty mixture of green and grey, and odd comparison to their lockers in fact. Except the cryptic designs and wallpaper feel made you sick to your stomach here, at least with the lockers you could decorate them with stickers, with emotion. 

She sighs as her back feels the painful stillness of the hard chair, though she's not too worried, it's still strange to be called here in the first place. There's nothing Jennie has done that's inheritanly bad that anyone _could_ report her for. She's pretty sure the only slightly bad thing she's done in a while is watching the fight that happened earlier in the day, in which she did nothing to help - just stared.

Who could blame her though? Jisoo looked enraged, and determined to beat the shit out of that boy, and it was amusing. Not in a laughing sense, more Jennie knew it was something that she'd be thinking about a lot lately. Because she has this habit to hyper fixate on things that aren't ordinary in her life. It happened when Rosé started driving her to school - for a solid month she woke up nearly an hour or two before she was supposed to because of the sheer _excitement_ from it. It was new, different, and she likes change.

Resting her arm against the side of the chair, she lays her head down and closes her eyes. It been twenty minutes already - and the girl across from her was already here beforehand, it's going to take a while. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kim. I'll make sure it's up to your satisfaction." 

She hears his footsteps before she sees him, and the clobber of four beat rhythm ringing through her ears. It's a man, probably in his late forties, sporting a pristine suit and confident yet stern look in his eyes. He stares at Jennie for a solid minute while leaving the office, and nods at her. But Jennie doesn't know why, because _who the fuck is he _and why did he look at her? Should she report him?__

__The principal gives the man's back a nervous smile as the stranger leaves the waiting room connected to the office. When he's out of sight, he seems to breathe a sigh of relief._ _

__"Yeri," he says happily, "Which teacher sent you here this time?"_ _

__The girl blushes, "Uh... Mrs. Madison, sir."_ _

__Mrs. Madison is Jennie's Biology teacher. She's definitely biased towards students who actually _enjoy_ the subject, but then again, what teacher isn't? She's in her early forties at most. Her constant eye bags ring around her eyes, but somehow compliments her dark skin. She speaks in a dramatically posh tone, so it's even funnier when you know it's all an act (Rosé found our because she heard Mrs. Madison talking to someone on the phone - no English accent was present. And she was comfortable). And while said teacher did happen to have a but of a superiority complex - other than that she was okay. Did your homework and at least have listened to everything the dozy bat said and you were sorted. _ _

__Mr. Hare is the school principal, and an absolute sweetheart. He has the energy of a twenty year old, look of a forty year old, and hair of a sixty, funnily enough. And while is attitude is very young and cheerful, he's always wearing a suit, always helping out. Jennie has always gotten along with him, which is why she's a bit scared as to why she was called to the office in the first place. But a bad mood doesn't seem to be present as he talks to the stranger across from Jennie, he seems a bit anxious, but his demeanour eventually becomes more relaxed the more he and the girl converse._ _

__"Did you deserve it?"_ _

__She hesitates, "Well, Chaeyoung should be here too but, she's good at art so Miss likes her." The girl sighs, "Sir can you just let me go this one time? I genuinely just dropped some paint."_ _

__Mr. Hare raises an eyebrow, "What will I say to your teacher later when she asks what I put forward as punishment?"_ _

__"Say I cried or something. Really."_ _

__Jennie holds in a laugh. He's nice, but not that nice._ _

__"You can have detention today, be good to Mrs. Madison she has enough on her plate, Yerim -" he clicks his tongue, "- now go back to class so I can talk to Ms Kim."_ _

__

__-_ _

__

__"So what happened today?" Rosé asks nonchalantly. She and Jennie are by the stairs on the first floor. It's second lunch, so not many people are by this area at this time. It's an almost private area for them and their friends, "Jennie?"_ _

__Jennie blinks, the girls face suddenly appearing in front of her, blonde hair covering her eyes. Jennie stretches back on the stair and relaxes some more, shaking her head, "Nothing, I'm good."_ _

__"Dude, you went to the office." Rosé's laughing._ _

__"Yes thank you for speaking the obvious Roseanne, I did."_ _

__"Yeah and _what the fuck_ happened? You've never been there in your life." _ _

__And she has a point. Jennie has never been to the office, which is why she took in her surroundings with so much details when she could. Not that she would've have been able to with less time, she was sitting there for half an hour before she was requested to be seen, and even then she had missed a majority of her fifth class._ _

__She turns to Rosé with an determined look on her face. Jennie purses her lips, "You promise not to tell the girls later?"_ _

__Rosé raises her eyebrows, offended like, "You act as if I'm terrible with secrets."_ _

__"You have a class with Sana next and you two are chatterboxes, man," Jennie responds._ _

__The other takes a deep sigh and turns her torso towards Jennie while they both sit on the step, she takes both of Jennie's hands in her own, "Jennifer," said Jennifer grimaces, "I promise to keep your secret."_ _

__She takers her hands out of Rosé's in joking disgust, and moves over about an inch. Rosé laughs at her antics and moves closer in suit, smiling. Jennie sighs, "I was asked to do something."_ _

__"Like what?" Rosé asks in a half normal voice, coming down from her laughing high, "Project? Exam?"_ _

__"No, no," Jennie shakes her head, bringing her knees up to her chest, "It was more," she struggles to find the basic words, "Tutoring? I guess."_ _

__Rosé nods, "That's normal though, right? It's not the first time you've asked. And you're usually excited..." she pauses, vstanding up and stretching, "Wait, why aren't you excited?"_ _

__"I'm being offered pay of three hundred dollars an hour." Jennie says in a small voice, her face falling to her knees._ _

___"What the fuck?"_ Rosé's Australian accent seeps through her speech comically, she's shouting. She kneels down awkwardly on the step in embarrassment, holding onto the step behind her for balance. "What the fuck?" She repeats, but with a quieter, more polite, notion, "Who are you tutoring, oh my god." _ _

__Jennie bites her lip, glancing cautiously at her best friend. She speaks in a hushed tone, "I...I'm not allowed to say."_ _

__Rosé's smile drops, "What?"_ _

__"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you."_ _

__"It's hardly _that_ serious," her eyes widen the more she stares, "Surely."_ _

__Jennie shakes her head._ _

__"Three hundred fucking dollars is _sick!"_ Rosé's former self has rotten away completely, replaced with a giddy smile. She grips onto Jennie's right arm that's laced across her respective legs, wrapping them together, and shakes, "Imagine the amount of food we can buy with that. You're gonna take the job, right? Tell me you are!" _ _

__Jennie bites her tongue. She really doesn't want to tutor _The_ Kim Jisoo of Meera Academy. _ _

__She's too hot-headed._ _

__Too pretty._ _


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because I said so. Now can you move?" A sharp sigh, "Please?"
> 
> "I'm not trying to be rude but I'm genuinely confused here."
> 
> Jisoo chuckles mockingly, "What do you mean?"
> 
> "Why would we go to separate tables when you're being tutored?"
> 
> "How the fuck do you know about me being tutored?" she grimaces, "Are you stalking me?"
> 
> "Do you really not know?"
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "Jisoo, I'm your private tutor."
> 
> A pause.
> 
> "No you're not. Shut up."
> 
> "No, I- I really am."

The ticking of a clock is a deafening sound if you don't want to hear it, especially if it's early in the morning. And it's just what Jisoo hears. The piercing tick. Tick. Tick. Never paired with a tock; like an unfinished sentence, much like the unfinished words she has meant to say to her father. But he's a hopeless case, she decides. And while she doesn't have to wake up for another hour, Jisoo knows she won't be able to back to sleep. Even if she did, it would feel like a five minute nap, putting her in a grumpy mood. Lisa doesn't deserve her bullshit at eight o'clock in the morning when she comes to collect her.

However the morning may be early, the fabric of her bed reminds her of the late summer nights that she'd curl into her duvet and mattress. It's ticklish to the touch, and if she doesn't wear socks and it touches the souls of her feet, Jisoo giggles.

Reluctantly, she raises her body. In her head counting to three, as if to coax herself to get out of the little paradise she subsided in. Her eyes droop, the left more than the right, but Jisoo's hair seems to have taken the night well. She went to sleep with it in a plait, so the knotting was minimal.

Jisoo can already hear people downstairs. It's the house keeping, the gardeners, the chefs. All getting ready for a day to serve the Kim Family of two. It's such a waste. Jiyoon and Junghoon have been long gone, and their mother? Up in the skies. All that's left is Mr. Kim's soon to be fiancée, Ara. It makes her stomach nauseous.

Oh how she wishes she could disappear.

Not die, she tells herself. She drills it into herself. She doesn't want to die, she thinks, she just wants everything, and everyone, to pause. To stop. To let her have time to think. To breathe. Maybe dying is just that - except there's nothing to go back to. Realistically, Jisoo could potentially do something - but she won't out of pure spite. It's unhealthy, but it's all she has to cling onto. That, and her friends. What she wouldn't do for them, no-one knows.

-

"Thats my seat."

It's after school hours, four o'clock. It's raining outside and Jisoo is more than happy that she didn't walk home today. She had her first session with her tutor today. Which, in actuality, she doesn't really want to attend. But if it's some stuck up hag who's desperate for money, they'll make sure to report if she doesn't show up - and Jisoo can't afford that. So she walks with pride and confidence, even if her grades were matching her cup size.

So it's a surprise when she sees Jennie Kim in the private room that her father had booked within the school library. How did she even get in here?

Jennie seems to jump, taking out one of her earphones quickly and turning her frame towards Jisoo's. She raises her eyebrows with confusion, "Pardon?"

"Get up." Jisoo's words are blunt, "Go to another table. Room. How did you even get in here? "

Jennie's body language is gentle at first, but soon goes rigid, her eyebrows furrowing, "Why," she hesitates, "Would I go to another table?"

Jisoo laughs. She fucking laughs. Because what teh fuck does this girl even mean? Why wouldn't she go to another table. They're hardly going to be study buddies.

"Because I said so. Now can you move?" A sharp sigh, "Please?"

"I'm not trying to be rude but I'm genuinely confused here."

Jisoo chuckles mockingly, "What do you mean?"

"Why would we go to separate tables when you're being tutored?"

"How the fuck do you know about me being tutored?" she grimaces, "Are you stalking me?"

"Do you really not know?"

"What?"

"Jisoo, I'm your private tutor."

A pause.

"No you're not. Shut up."

"No, I- I really am."

"My father would only hire the elite - not that I appreciate it or care. You've definitely been pranked here." Jisoo grips onto her schoolbag tighter as she begins to turn around. She hears the sound of a chair dragged against a wooden floor behind her and feels someone tug on the sleeve of her black jacket. "No, Jisoo. I'm being honest," she doesn't at Jennie's face, "We- we had a meeting-"

"A what?" Jisoo's tone is sharp, she spins around fast and almost drags poor Jennie with her. There's a deafening silence in the room as the two stand close together. The older glares, "Since when have you known my father?"

Jennie bounces back, scrambling for words, "Roughly two days ago? I was called to the office. I didn't talk with him, I spoke to principal who told me about his offer."

"I...see." Jisoo drops her shoulders, and rolls her eyes, "You being paid well?"

"Pardon?"

"It's okay, he's definitely paying you a shit ton, huh. I'm a hopeless case."

Jennie pouts, "Don't say that."

"Why not, it's true."

"With that attitude, maybe."

"I rest my case."

Jennie tilts her head, before turning around to the table she was sitting at previously. She pulls out a chair and gestures to it, glancing at Jisoo, "Lets focus on your weakest subjects and build ourselves up from there, okay?" She gives her a gummy smile.

"No thanks."

Because Jisoo doesn't want to do this. Jennie can have the money, she won't stop her. But that doesn't mean she needs to get tutored. She explains this to Jennie off-handedly.

"But if your grades don't get better I won't get paid, and then we're both in trouble, are we not?" her demeanor has changed, it's no longer bubbly polite, but straight to the point and annoyed. Jisoo isn't mad at her, she'd react the same. But honestly it's just funny to see Jennie Kim acting all high and mighty, "You know I'm right."

"Listen here, Kim," Jisoo walks to the table slowly, her gaze keeping still with Jennie's, "I don't take orders from my father, and I definitely don't take them from you," a breath, "But - I do genuinely need help. Sometimes I'll show up sometimes I won't. You'll get paid as if I'm constantly here though, don't worry."

"But, aren't you lying to your father then?"

"So what if I am?" Jisoo smiles as if Jennie told a nostalgic joke, "Why can't I play his game?"

Jennie doesn't understand, Jisoo knows this. But she supposes she just needs someone who she can vent to. Someone who isn't Lisa. Who isn't another one of her friends who she'll be around constantly. She'll probably only see Jennie a handful of times this year alone - and she isn't worried about Jennie telling anyone either, because it's not like Jisoo is telling her enough to have a story anyways.

"His game?" Jennie asks quietly, almost as if it's to herself. She's shy and she has a difficult time standing up for herself, Jisoo should go more easy on her.

"Sorry for," she searches for a word, rolling her eyes and moving her hands about, "Being a bitch." Jennie listens as she continues, "You didn't deserve that."

"I know I didn't," she says softly, "But there's obviously something going on at home - don't worry, I won't pry."

"I'm not worried at all." Jisoo's tone is blunt, "I'm leaving."

"But what about your grades?"

She blinks, "I'll come when I feel like it."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie is crying from anxiety right now, she cannot stand the disaster that was class. Is it a big deal? Probably not. Everyone has most likely forgotten about it. But does that even matter? Her anxiety is way too high for the first week of school. She needs to be emotionally prepared to deal with this shit.

Jennie's butt itches. 

It was only a little bit, but she was in one of those awkward sitting arrangements at the front of class so if she moved it would be obvious. So takes a breath shuffles in her pants, trying to not make a scene, and just accepts that fate kind of, probably, most likely hates her. For no good reason, she might ask, purely the fact that the leggings she's wearing always felt weird on her skin.

So she's in history class. And she's not really paying any attention. Rosé is spamming the groupchat with emojis and funny recordings (Jennie assumes, she can't listen to them right now), and she's got a direct message from an account on Instagram she's not familiar with. Ms  
Hendricks is a tall raggedy Ann-Doll. She has bright red hair and blue eyes to pair with. She doesn't smile often, and if she does it's sadistic. She's talking about the Spanish Flu. How so many people lost their lives and suffered. 

Jisoo is in this class, and Jennie only noticed yesterday. She sits at the back, and clicks pens and bounces her leg and stares out the window. It's more endearing than annoying, and she doesn't really cause any harm. She makes everyone laugh when Ms. Hendricks isn't looking with her expressions.

Jisoo obviously doesn't have any care for proper class time. She's not dumb, she's actually very smart. Maybe that's what annoys Jennie, she has the ability but refuses to acknowledge it or use it. 

A sigh, "This is boring." 

A chair squeak overtakes the classroom, and the hair picks at the back of Jennie's neck, ow. 

"Excuse me?" Ms. Hendricks says in a tired breath. She turns around from facing the white bored, the marker still in her hands. 

Her hair is down today, which is different. Though it barely reaches her shoulders. She's wearing a yellow dress, but the bulky coat she wears over it rids the nice look she could've had. Then again, sixty year old women don't really have fashion at the top of their priorities. Her necklace that she wears everyday without fail matches her dangly earrings though, so it adds a nice gold feeling to her atmosphere. She's a nice woman, with sad eyes, her eyes bags caused by age and stress. Her fingers are dainty while gripping onto the marker, as she places it onto the desk in front of her. She sighs like Jisoo did before, but more beaten. 

Jisoo glances at the teacher as if she did nothing wrong - genuinely, she should be an actress. She turns as if the teacher asked if she wanted a coffee, "I said, this is boring." 

"You have no filter, do you." It's not a question, it's a statement, said by a boy beside her. Jennie doesn't recognise him. There's a hint of endearment in her words, and an almost laugh at the end. But exam season was coming up, and she obviously couldn't let the rest of the class' grades suffer for the girls attentiveness. Jisoo grins, "None at all, thank you." 

"Miss Kim, sit down." 

"I'll leave and won't bother you anymore." 

"Miss Kim, please don't make me send you to the principal's office once again." It's said monotonically, said so many times before. 

"No need! I'll walk myself." 

"Ah, can't you let her go?" a random voice pipes in, a classmate egging on the tension that was filling the air. 

"Jisoo you have disrupted almost every single one of my classes to _date_ and I will not stand for this," a pause, "If you leave now I'll see to it that it's permanent." 

"No!" 

A voice pierces through the room. It's high pitched and determined - a girl. And Jennie looks around, watching her fellow students eyes to see where it came from. But all of her fellow students are staring at her; and it makes Jennie wonder if the voice was her's, in question. 

Fuck. 

"Do you have something to add?" The teacher asks Jennie rather hesitantly, she's as shocked as the girl is herself. Her tone is softer than the one she used on Jisoo, probably because Ms. Hendricks actually liked Jennie. And she's good at the subject.

Jennie wants to say no. She wants to shake her head and bury herself is the red blush overtaking her cheeks and ears. Her face feels hot and she feels like she's falling. She opens her mouth, but no words are coming out. 

"Well?" 

There's some snickers, but they stop as soon as they begin. 

"I'm sorry," she mumbles. Fuck she's going to cry, "I didn't mean to shout." Jennie stares straight ahead. Why aren't any of her friends in this class? 

"Clearly." 

Jisoo's already sat back down, as if nothing happened. Which makes Jennie feel even worse - it's like she embarrassed herself for nothing. 

"Jesus Christ." 

-

"Rosie I completely _humiliated_ myself!" 

Jennie hates the feeling of embarrassment. It's a horrible feeling that lingers in her stomach for years on end. It makes her face cringe and her knuckles clench, and she always wants to crumble into a ball and bury herself in her knees. It's not a good long-term solution, however, it's good in the moment. It's after school, and they're in the school halls. Rosé is her ride - maybe she can have a quick breakdown while barely anyone is around.

She tries to do this, she tries to lower herself to the ground but Rosé stops her midway - almost as if she's used to her antics. "Oh come on," Rosé laughs, "It was hardly that bad." She's being polite and genuinely nice about it, but it makes Jennie's face turn a crimson colour as it forces her brain to think about it. 

Jennie leaves out a cry that, simply put, is probably unknown to man. Maybe something ultrasonic that only a handful of animals and insects can hear. And with that, she uses enough force to rid herself of Rosé's grip and buries herself to the ground, "I'm literally going to _cry oh my god."_

_"No don't cry-"_

Rosé bends down to face her friend, and buries her in a hug. It's awkward, as the blonde girl is taller than Jennie. But she makes it work. Limbs flailing and grabbing on, one to Jennie's backpack and the other on her forearm. It's messy in the position that they're in but it's comforting. 

When they separate, they stand up, albeit shakingly, their knees not used to the adjustment. Jennie takes a breath, "I'm going to the bathroom." She gives a smile, "Give me ten minutes, yeah?" 

Rosé tilts her head, like a puppy, "Are you sure, Jen?" 

An insistent nod, "Positive." 

-

Jennie is crying from anxiety right now, she cannot stand the disaster that was class. Is it a big deal? Probably not. Everyone has most likely forgotten about it. But does that _even matter?_ Her anxiety is way too high for the first week of school. She needs to be emotionally prepared to deal with this shit. 

"Oh." 

Jennie blinks. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ Because it's Kim Jisoo. Kim Fucking Jisoo. Of course. And obviously, Jennie doesn't have this level of suave in real life, so she's subsided into crying and sniffling, attempting to get herself back together in front of her 'student' as you may call it. 

"Shit - I, I'm sorry I-" 

"No no you're okay, fuck you're crying?" 

"I'm fine, but thank y-" 

"No, you're crying." It's a statement, and kind of annoys Jennie, but she appreciates the sentiment. Jisoo isn't a total cold-hearted individual. She never was. She never was directly a bitch to Jennie, she's just protective and doesn't like getting provoked, and Jennie understands that. She's just annoyed that Jisoo turns to violence. Or pure persistence. 

"I'm fine." 

A sigh, "Okay." She turns around and goes to walk out the door. 

And honestly, Jennie is shocked. Because Jisoo just - turns around. That's not what supposed to happen right? When you're crying and you say you're fine people are meant to comfort you and hold you, or at least get you tissues. 

Maybe Jisoo is a little dense in the people department. 

"Hope you're not too embarrassed after earlier," Jisoo laughs softly under her breath, "It was really funny." 

Jennie blows her nose, _"Please_ shut up," another, "That's the reason I'm crying." 

An eyebrow raise, "Wait, what?" Jisoo's body rotates, walking backwards to face Jennie. She looks confused, "You're crying...because of that?" 

A meek nod. 

"Fuck, why? No-one cares and everyone forgot about it." Jisoo stares into the mirror trying to take in the features that she sees before her. Jennie is falling crying beside her and honestly - she kind of wants to laugh but she knows she can't because she's not a bitch. 

Kinda. 

"But _I_ remember." Jennie's eyes are puffy and her voice is all muddled, she looks to Jisoo for some help, guidance.

"Ha, no shit." 

"Jisoo!" The crying girl pushes her arm. 

"I'm joking and you know that." 

A sniffle. "Still." 

"What can I say, ignorance is bliss."

"Tell your father I can't tutor you anymore, I can't _face_ you anymore." 

Jisoo's laughing, "As much as I would love for him to fire you - I don't want it to be because you _humiliated_ yourself over me!" She's laughing hysterically, "I can't breath fuck." 

"This isn't funny!"

"But it _is,_ can't you see?" 

They're not facing each other, they're looking at each other in the mirror, "What if I promise you that everyone forgot?"  
"That would mean nothing." 

"But it would also mean everything, right?" 

Jennie stays silent. 

"Don't be so upright. You're fine." She stops, "Oh! And I pinky promise." She doesn't offer her finger, but an awkward nod. She's not good at comforting. But to Jennie, being in her presence is enough. 

"Thanks, Jisoo." 

Said girl winks, "I'm so nice, wow." 

_Ah, there it is,_ Jennie thinks, _there's Kim Jisoo._

And after Jennie bids the troublemaker goodbye and makes her way into the parking lot of the school, Rosé is waiting for her, as always. She tells Jennie that it's been twenty minutes, but she rolls her eyes as she doesn't really care. The sun is shining harshly and the clouds part without betrayal. Jennie checks her face in the refer-view mirror. 

"You good?" 

Jennie smiles, "Better."


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aroma in the cafeteria today was worse than normal. The meal of the day was a soup that Jisoo had only glanced at from a distance, yet knew for sure that the virus for a zombie apocalypse oozed inside it.
> 
> Maybe that's why everyone at school was either incredibly smart or ridiculously dumb. To solve the madness of this theory would be as if to inspect a computer that had become self aware. Unpredictable and well, boring.

It's a well-known fact that Kim Jisoo was never the true sole heiress of K.C - short for Kim Corporations, which felt strange to say. The company specialised in medicine initially, eventually branching out to the tech side of things. Approximately five buildings danced across South Korea, and about twenty more world-wide. Needless to say, they were an important (private) partner to both the government, and ironically the public. They were well trusted and were known for their individuality, as well as their ability to break the norms. 

Jisoo's older brother Junghoon was supposed to take his father's place. He was the so-called eir. The shame and controversy that spread across the country when he denied it was almost laughable. And after him, her older sister Jiyoon, though she followed her older brother's footsteps. Unfortunately, due to a string of unfortunate events that Jisoo tends to never have the ability to wrap her head around, the heaviness of living up to her father's wishes landed on her, and now he was her last hope. 

Unlike her older siblings, Jisoo wasn't prepared nor "trained" to take on her Father's roll. She was informed of her written future much too late. Her father had never made sure to nag her to study before her siblings left. And with that, he planned on hiring private tutors. She was left alone, being the only minor left in the household, alone with her father in a huge house, amongst a handful of butlers and maids. 

Before Jisoo was about thirteen, not many had actually laid eyes on her. She had some scenes in a child modelling agency when she was seven, but after her mother died, it all ended. Due to the fact that despite both parents being overly supportive of Jisoo at the time, her mother was the only one who pushed her into modelling. It wasn't pressure, Jisoo knows this, she was simply a cute kid. And in all honesty, Jisoo _enjoyed_ it, it even made her consider going into modelling. 

Kim Corporations was never short of gossip surrounding the name, especially after the death of Mrs Kim, wife to the founder. She was just as influential to the company's success as he was. She held her own world-famous make up brand, that still runs today, and during the years of her prime, Mrs Kim's profits made up thirty percent of South Korea's make-up, money-making industry. But she barely showed herself, so little people assumed that her existence was a hoax. When Jisoo was three she was photographed in a restaurant with Mr Kim. Jisoo doesn't remember much, but her parents didn't seem that bothered, which makes her wonder why they tried to conceal her identity in the first place. 

Initially, Jisoo (like her siblings) was meant to go to a private school in Japan. And for a while, she did. There she was taught Japanese, English and Chinese (the last as an after school subject), all ordered to her by her father. She took part in business classes and social studies, and was more or less trained to be a leader, regardless if she enjoyed it or not. 

So when Jisoo was fifteen, she and her father made a deal. She wouldn't leave him if he let her go to a public school in Seoul. 

This could've been outlined as a blessing for the Korean public, as Jisoo's identity was taken care of in Japan. Now coming back to her home country, no longer hiding her identity or who she was, it was amazing to believe that the third Kim predecessor had bloomed into a young lady. 

There were worries about her attending a public school, but complaints fell to deaf ears. Mainly Jisoo's herself. She'd give them the universal sign for "fuck you" and be on her way.

This could be why her popularity had been deemed unfit, and she was viewed as a normal teenager by most. 

-

When Jisoo wakes up, she feels groggy. Her curtains aren't pulled properly - it's her own fault. She stayed up late the night before and the stars were comforting. It isn't sunny today, but cloudy and misty, a sad September day. It's a day where Jisoo would rather stay in bed and not take in any surroundings. Ignore everyone and everything and forget her responsibilities. Obviously, that's too easy, as fate _hates_ her. 

When she comes downstairs in her pyjamas, her father is sitting at the long table. She sits at the opposite side without a word, unwilling to make eye contact. She gives the maid a polite nod as she serves her toast, but doesn't give much effort for human interaction after that.

He's wearing a suit already. It makes Jisoo feel underdressed, albeit it be half past seven. School wouldn't start for another hour, yet it was still past the usual time the maids would knock softly on her door and whisper her to wake up. The haste was due to the fact that her father didn't actually _want_ anyone waking her up - a weird and - not very hurtful - sort of punishment. Jisoo couldn't make sense of it and would happily put up an alarm, but the staff would insist. They most _definitely_ feel guilty for her. 

The walls are a deep brown and it makes Jisoo's stomach tumble a little bit. It was Friday so at least there was some positive, the downfall was that it was only the last week. She hadn't attended any of Jennie's classes either. 

Fuck, Jennie's classes. Did she tell Jisoo's father? Did she rat her out? She's in deep shit if her father finds out. She should probably go today after school. But it's a Friday - meaning Lisa will want to go to that dumb arcade with the guys and Jisoo will pretend she doesn't want to be there. But really? She doesn't want to leave. 

There's an eerie silence, yet a mutual impression of noisiness, thoughts. Was Jisoo's mind that loud  
Mr Kim takes a breath, placing down the newspaper he was holding begrudgingly. 

"You're late." The 't' hangs in the air, the kind of tut you'd give to a disobedient child, a sound and attitude she was given her whole life, "You probably won't make it to that _commoner's school_ in time." 

"I wasn't woken up," Jisoo says nonchalantly, she takes a bite into her toast, "Besides, it wouldn't be the first time." 

"Jisoo." 

"Sorry." 

She can feel the sweat forming on the back of her neck, and she grips her fingernails into the wooden outline of the mahogany chair. The pillow offers no comfort, making her feel like she's sinking in the suffocating feeling. That's it. Jisoo is suffocating, and she can't ask for help. 

It's times like this that the maids and butlers would leave the room, leaving Jisoo and her father to their own devices. Unfortunately, it was in these scenarios she would always lose. And she always secretly wished that one would stay. Just one. 

And they're staring - no, _glaring_ at each other. This isn't like in her books where it feels like daggers - this is much worse. It's as if something heavy is pushing down on her chest, and when she goes to wack it away it turns to dust. To air. Nothing is there, nothing ever has been. Then why is it terrifying? And what is Jisoo supposed to say? 

That her life is a mess? To open up to her cold father about her selfish desires of wanting to feel _wanted,_ or even worse - loved? That she doesn't feel safe? That she wants to leave and never come back? Maybe call him out for his bullshit. Maybe she should. Probably. 

She didn't say anything. 

"Get ready for school," Mr Kim orders sharply. He breaks the tension of the harmful glaring, opening a new page of his newspaper, "You only have a year left in that dump, regardless." 

-

The cafeteria of Meera Academy had become a source of relaxation upon first sight each day. The food was simple and decor was plain - but Jisoo was free. The bare minimum was enough for her happiness with her negative upbringing, and she was okay with that. The aroma today was worse than normal. The meal of the day was a soup that Jisoo had only glanced at from a distance, yet knew for sure that the virus for a zombie apocalypse oozed inside it.

Maybe that's why everyone at school was either incredibly smart or ridiculously dumb. To solve the madness of this theory would be as if to inspect a computer that had become self aware. Unpredictable and well, boring.

Because people are in fact - boring. And as much as Jisoo would love to think that she found all her friends by fate, and that she was _meant to be_ where she is right now - that simply isn't true. Her life right now depended on all the biological and environmental factors that were available to her - and it was up to each one of their own on how you reacted.

"You're thinking too loud again."

Jisoo is broken out of her trance, Lisa staring right at her. She's in the middle of putting her hand down, she was probably waving to get her attention. She cut her bangs a bit, they're a little see-through. But they look nice, and they show off her forehead.

"Sorry," Jisoo says sheepishly, "I just have a lot going on at the moment."

"Hey," Lisa pipes up, "Everything's gonna be okay soon. Because once you're out of here we can run away together and -" she pauses, as if trying to find the right suggestion, "- get a million cats!"

Her attire suits her, just some black jeggings and a dark blue hoodie. It makes her black hair stand out more. Her bright demeanour puts the dark clothes to shame.

Jisoo laughs softly, giving her friend a smile, "I'll keep that in mind, babe." A nod, "Anywho, where is everyone?"

"Seulgi is gone flirting with that girl from class A2 and Nayeon and Jeongyeon are out. Though they told me they were making it to the arcade this evening."

"Ah," a breath, "Do I have to go?"

Lisa does an over-exaggerated gasp, placing the back of her palm on her forehead, the locks part for the intrusion, "Why _of course_ you must! Seulgi will be coming too! And Momo."

"Look I'll see what I can do. Just don't wait up for me okay?" She scans the cafeteria looking around for someone, but doesn't really know who.

"Why? Are you doing something after school?" Lisa's face contorts in a mixture of emotions that her friend didn't even know was possible. The perplexed expression turns as if she had a revelation. A light bulb appears above her head, and Jisoo exhales dramatically, she knows what's coming."Do you have a _date?"_

"No." Her reply is blunt, and it gets straight to the point. Because, well, she's right. It's not a date. It's a forced tutoring session that will probably make Jisoo cry when she gets home. But perhaps she said it too quickly for it to be totally believable.

Lisa giggles happily, glancing around the cafeteria, pushing herself away. She catches eyes with Jisoo and leans forward, "So who's the unfortunate soul?"

Jisoo flicks her forehead, now fully in the open, and her friends recoils. She yelps suddenly, giving her a grumpy look, "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You're being annoying."

"Oh come on," Lisa is making jokes again, "Tell me who it is."

"Listen just-" She can taste the disgusting soup as she breathes in - she suddenly wants to throw up.

"Oh shit!" Lisa laughs hysterically as Jisoo nearly falls on top of the unsturdy table, she clenches her mouth, "I think you're infected!" She laughs some more.

"I didn't - I didn't have any." Jisoo gasps uncomfortablely, trying to force back any vomit, "Fuck you."

Lisa laughs. She takes her to the bathroom where the air is actually clean. Jisoo feels like she can breathe again. She feels like throwing up again when she realises that to get to her next class she needs to walk through the cafeteria.

"I'm gonna skip next class." Jisoo says out loud.

"I'll accompany you."


End file.
